Suboshi
Suboshi (角宿:Suboshi) is a Seiryuu warrior and the twin brother of Amiboshi. He is also the wielder of the secret Ryuseisui, which is very potent and corrosive. His real name is ''Bu Shunkaku, ''and was born under the star ''Horn (角) '' Personality Suboshi is very different from his twin brother. He can be cruel and sadistic, but he has developed an affectionate relationship with Yui. He expresses his love for her as the priestess of Seiryuu, and goes to any length to protect her-which can result in relentless punishment of those he believes have caused her harm. He is extremely stubborn and refuses to listen to reasons once he decides to do something. Because he loves Yui, he develops a deep hatred toward Miaka, who Yui has expressed as her enemy. Due to the belief that his brother was killed, Yui's pain as well as some manipulation from Nakago, he becomes responsible for the murder of Tamahome's entire family to enact his revenge. After the disaster of their parents' death, Suboshi proves to lose himself to anger if he ever loses someone who's dear to him. He swears that he'll always be there for his Priestess Lady Yui, and fights to get back at all her enemies. Or rather, whoever causes her pain or hurt. And he also ensures that she gets whatever she wants when she wants it. Appearance Suboshi is always wearing an orange jacket and blue cloth, and he is younger than Amiboshi. Storyline Childhood Suboshi and his brother had very tough childhoods, having their parents killed when they were very young. Yui was the only one who had shown comfort to him, aside from his brother. He is also very close to his twin brother. Fushigi Yuugi Suboshi is introduced in one of the last episodes of the first season. When Suboshi senses Amiboshi's life force vanish, he weeps and is comforted by the Lady Yui. He quickly becomes infatuated with her and the two become bonded allies. Due to the manipulation from Nakago and his own pain, Suboshi later kills Tamahome's entire family for revenge, believing Tamahome responsible for Amiboshi's death. Throughout the course of the series, Suboshi is shown to develop a longing for Yui, revealing the gentle affection he can have, though it is only shared with her and his brother. Believing his actions are necessary to protect the Priestess, however, the time and time again relies on his heated determination to seek revenge on the Priestess of Suzaku and her seven warriors. Ultimately his vengeance is his downfall. In a final fight with Tamahome, he is killed with his own weapon. In the first OVA, Amiboshi allows Suboshi to borrow his body in order to rescue Yui, who has been taken as the Priestess of Genbu by the entity Tenkou. Amiboshi's body is mortally injured by the act, and in their final moments, Suboshi declares his love for Yui and the brothers vow never to be separated again. Abilities In battle, Suboshi relies on his Ryuseisui. Characeor Songs (Ueda Yuji as TV Series) *Never Get Away (Iwanaga Tetsuya as CD Book) *Futatsu no Kodou (with Amiboshi) Trivia *Suboshi's and Amiboshi's birthday is August 26 and they are Virgos. *The Character Yuuhi Aogiri from Yuu Watase's other work Ayashi no Ceres bears a resemblance to himself and Amiboshi. Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Twins Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters